


Float Above the Floor

by voleuse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: They decided they wanted to call somewhere home.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Float Above the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Episode IX.

**_i. those rowdy boys stood there_ **

Rey had been on Tatooine for a few weeks already when Finn and Poe made their appearance, trailed by R2D2 and C3PO. She was scrubbing out the kitchen when they wandered in, the excited bleeping from the droids a friendly herald.

"I thought you'd decided to stay on Kashyyyk," she said, giving both of them welcoming hugs. After the requisite discussion of flights, the droids shuffled out, R2D2 saying something about showing BB-8 and D-O their old room.

"Did Chewie say how long his family reunion would be?" Rey boosted herself onto the counter as they settled into chairs by the table. 

"Based on how many Wookies showed up, it might be months," Finn said. 

Poe nodded. "You should have come. Wookies know how to throw a party."

"I'm sorry I missed seeing them." Rey shrugged. "Perhaps next time. I'm sure Chewie won't want to be separated from the Falcon for long." She slid to standing again. "But I wanted to--"

"Ditch us again?" Poe interrupted, because of course he did.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry," she snapped, "did you happen to have some other place where we could live?"

"Wait." Poe held a hand up, staring. "We?" Across the table, Finn hid a smile behind his hand.

"I thought," Rey looked to the ground for a second, "if you'd like. Both of you, of course." Was she blushing? Could she actually blush? "I thought we all could, you know."

Finn cleared his throat. "I tried to tell you, Poe--"

"You were right, okay," Poe said. "You win." 

"Yeah, I do," Finn replied. Poe didn't take his eyes off Rey, and she looked less sheepish by the second. "So," Finn said. "Show us around?"

Poe nodded. "And what the hell is a moisture farm, anyway?" 

**_ii. multi-platinum everybody_ **

Negotiations for who got what room were fraught, but Rey got the big space because she'd somehow been adopted by the Skywalkers. Also, she was the only one of them who knew how to work a moisture farm.

The droids got the second biggest room, which happened to be a workshop. (R2D2 had said a series of excited beeps, and eventually they left the droids to argue about whether C3PO had been there before.)

When Rey peered into Finn's room, she found him sprawled out on the bed, arms and legs spread out like star. "You would not believe what the Jawas made me bargain away for three of those," she said.

Finn snorted, rising up on his elbows. He tilted his head, and Rey walked over and settled next to him. "This is really nice," he said.

Rey hummed a bit, laying her head against his shoulder.

"You know, I've never had a space of my own," he mused. "With the Order, it was all bunks. And when we were with the Resistance--"

"Poe," she said.

"Poe," he agreed. He scooched their arms around so they were curled into a loose embrace. "Think we'll be able to do this?"

"I think it's worth trying," she responded. 

Finn pressed his lips against her forehead, then leaned back. 

"What?"

"I don't think I own any other clothes."

**_iii. future in the flux_ **

Rey had meant to catch up with the droids, but only Poe was in the workshop, fiddling with a box filled with parts. "R2D2 wanted to take them sight-seeing," he said. "Something weird is going on with them."

"There isn't ever not," Rey replied. "Find anything interesting?"

"Maybe," he said. He dropped the parts he was holding and frowned at the grease left on his hands. With a grimace, he wiped them on his trousers, then looked up at Rey. "I always meant to ask," he said, "how do you keep your clothes so white?"

"Are they?" Rey raised her eyebrows as he caught the tail of one of her shawls and pulled her closer. 

"It's a complete mystery," he confirmed. "I've even seen you bleed in those, and yet." He tugged her over until she was leaning over him as he rested his head back on the wall. 

Rey exhaled as she folded into his lap. "I use the Force," she said, widening her eyes dramatically. She let him look at her for a moment, then two, then she raised her face so they could finally kiss.

They parted, an inch or so, and Poe gasped for a second. "I kind of assumed that time on Ajan Kloss was a one-time celebration thing," he muttered.

"Finn said he tried to explain," Rey responded, "but you were exceedingly stupid about it."

Poe scowled. "He said that?" His hands loosened from her hips, and he started to scoot away from her.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Not quite those words," she replied, and pulled him down to kiss her again.

**_iv. not much has changed, but they lived_ **

Night on Tatooine was cold, but not bitterly so. Poe had been to town and returned with a case of Corellian ale and a face that was entirely too smug. They sat outside together and watched the moons rise.

"Got a message from Rose," Finn said. "Lando got her access to the speeder consortium on Bespin, or something like that. She'll come out after she's checked those out, I think."

"We could convert that module next to the workshop for her," Rey suggested. Poe was slightly distracted by Finn's hand tangled in his hair, but he murmured something that sounded like agreement.

Rey, warm as she curved against Finn, lazily flicked at the back of Poe's head. He sat up and glared at her, and Finn definitely did not laugh.

"There's a festival soon," she said as if continuing on, "out further in the desert. From what the Jawas said, it's something like the one we saw in Pasaana."

"I would have liked to spend more time there," Finn mused. "At the festival. Not that quicksand snake area."

"We should have danced at Pasaana." Poe reached across Finn to catch Rey's hand in his. "You know, I think I really wanted to."

Rey's fingers brushed the inside of his wrist. "I'm a Jedi, Poe. Of course I know."

"The Force kind of told me," Finn added. "But also you. In your sleep sometimes."

Poe flopped dramatically away from them both and scowled. "Have I mentioned how annoying you two are when you talk about the Force?"

"Yes," Finn said, as Rey replied, "Repeatedly."

**_v. noise went out_ **

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Rey would wake up, sweating and panicked. Or angry. Or lost. 

But every time she did, they would be there with her.

Sometimes, she slept the whole night through between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and headings adapted from Jonas Brothers' "[ **Year 3000**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSry5-qfVFs)." They're not usually my jam, but this felt appropriate somehow.


End file.
